BladeClan
''Welcome to BladeClan, the Clan of the barren wasteland; Welcome to BladeClan, I am their leader, Greenstar. Welcome to my humble Clan, make yourself at home. Well, as home as you can in these barren wastelands... ''About; BladeClan lives in a once lush forest, that was devastated by Twolegs. Managing to make themselves live here, the cats of BladeClan are hardy, strong, and untrustworthy. They rarely show themselves to the other Clans, and they almost never come to gatherings. ''Join; ''Contact Elorisa to join this Clan. '' ''Rules; There really are only a couple. #DO NOT steal the ideas of this Clan. It took me a while to come up with it, and I would be very mad if anyone did. You would feel the true wrath of Ellie-sama. #No winged cats, cats with fins, or any cats with special powers. It would give them an unfair advantage. I know that sounds strict, but it would give those cats an unfair advantage to be leader, which all cats have a fair shot at. #If the leader dies, the former leader's roleplayer chooses the deputy, either one of their own cats, or another users. It can NOT be the same user's as the leaders. Same with the medicine cat and their apprentices. ''Alleigances; 'Leader: Greenstar - Handsome, muscular, gruff, scarred, wirey, large ash colored dark gray tom with swirling black tabby stripes, large, pointed ears, one of them badly torn, three scars above his nose, a stunted, bitten, and scarred tail, and calm, intense, and bright glowing pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. '''Deputy: Leopardfeather - Golden tabby she-cat with brown spots on her forehead, and black spots dotting her sleek, slender pelt, piercing amber-yellow eyes, and a white paw and muzzle. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Medicine Cat:' Palemask - Beautiful, elegant, short-furred pale gray she-cat with a white face, like a beautiful mask, very light brown, almost white, paws, and dull gray eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Keypaw - Small, slender, elegant, long-furred, pale gray tabby she-cat with a black underbelly, a pale golden-brown muzzle, ears, and rings around her eyes, small pink tinted white paws, and a red tipped long tail with silky fur, tufted ears, a scarred blinded eye, a long scar on her flank, and calm, pale and intense firey amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Warriors:' Inkpelt - Once-handsome, scarred, gruff jet black tom with a heavy bluish tint to his pelt, like ink spilled over it, small white flash on his chest, patchy, tufted fur, a missing ear, tail-tip, a slightly twisted paw, and haunted, large, and frightning pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Charmheart - Rather large, slightly muscular, once-pretty, slender she-cat with a scarred, missing eye, pale gray fur with large patches missing, a slight pinkish tint to her fur, long, once soft fur, a scarred, twisted paw, and a dark, murky, yet slightly bright green eye that shows all her emotions. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nebulacloud - Lithe, small, delicate soft-furred white she-cat with flecks and speckles of gold, silver, black, gray, ginger, pinky-gray, blue-gray, and even some unknown shades, brown paws, and fluffy fur with big, glowing bright yellow eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, taken to BladeClan with Dreamcatcher's help. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Duskblade - Big, muscular, long-haired, handsome, long-legged dark brown, dark ginger, dark gray, and black tom with long, slightly dull claws, a dark cream flash on his forehead, tufty, spikey fur, and dark, intense orange eyes with a gray tint. Roleplayed by Dove. Bluelight - Slender, small, sleek-furred, elegant, slightly musulcar, long-legged silver tabby she-cat with a heavy bluish tint to her fur, a ginger chest, cream paws, tail tip, and muzzle, and clear, intense green eyes with faint, yet bright blue rings of color around the pupil. Roleplayed by Dove. Switchwind - Strong, young-looking silver-grey tom with long, silky fur, pine green chest and belly one pale blue eye, and one deep green. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Warangel - Scarlet she-cat with long, wavy fur, black paws, white wing-shaped splashes of fur on her sides and fiery orange and black flecked eyes. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Apprentice: Soulpaw Fangstrike - Slender, sleek-furred, muscular, large, handsome, long-legged, very pale silver tabby tom with dark, pointed tabby stripes, black paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, and underbelly, long claws, long fangs, and big, bright, clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Splashfur - Slightly muscular, kinda handsome, small dark brown tabby tom with scattered white patches, sleek, well groomed fur that's moderately long, dark brown eyes that are flecked with gold, and a strong build. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Allocthonousheart - Small, slender, lithe, soft-furred, delicate black, white, and very dark mottled gray she-cat with a small star-shaped white flash around her eye, a thick, bushy, fox-like tail, and calm, soft-shaded bluish-yellow eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, taken to BladeClan with Dreamcatcher's help. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ratflame - Very small, slender, sleek-furred, pretty, delicately-built calico she-cat with a mainly white face, chest, and legs, and startling, intense, glowing, and observant bright blue eyes the color of ice. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cloudspots - Small, muscular, sleek-pelted, white tom with large black blotches, small, wing-like tufts of fur on his back, a long, sweeping, feathery tail, and pale, bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nightrise - Slender, elegant, medium-length furred, small, pale steely-gray she-cat with faint white stripes coating her back, tufted ears, and calm, pale, and bright blue-green eyes that are an even combanation of both colors. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bittersweetsymphony - Elegant, long-furred, small, slender, strikingly beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with the slightest purple tint to her fur, white legs, paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, a pinkish tail-tip, and calm, pale ambery-blue eyes that glow with observancy. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverblade: Silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Twilightheart: Beautiful dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray front, blue-green markings, and blue eyes.(Phoenix) Pumpkinflower: Orange she-cat with orange eyes. (Phoenix) Silverstone - Rather large, slightly muscular, handsome, slender tom with a fluffy white tuft on his forehead, silver fur with slightly darker, silvery-gray patches, a slight bluish tint to his fur, very long, thick, soft fur, a fluffy, large white paw, and dark, murky, yet slightly bright blue eyes that shows his emotions. Roleplayed by Dove. Flowerfang - Elegant, slender, long-furred, small, fluffy, strikingly beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with a long, feathery, bushy, slightly lighter tail, cream paws and muzzle, a fluffier dark brown tuft on her head, big, bright, and calm blue-brown eyes teeming with knowledge, and two unusually large, fang-like teeth. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Apprentices:' Soulpaw - Small, wiry, quiet intelligent pale blue-violet she-cat with thin swirls of silver, a black feather lodged behind one ear, thoughtful, knowing grey eyes, and a sweet musical voice. Roleplayed by Skydragon. 'Queens:' Tundradust - Small-framed, slim, long-legged, pretty, yet scarred pure white she-cat with long, soft fur, unusually long whiskers, and poisonous-colored sharp green eyes that show all of her emotions. Mother of Greenstar's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tundradust's Kits: Ivykit - Small, long-furred, dappled, dark brown, black, and ginger tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip, and pale, ivy-colored bright green eyes that emanate silver fire. Named after Ivyfrost. Starkit - Slender, sleek, black she-cat with white dapples and flecks like stars, long fur, large, pointed ears, and pale blue eyes that shimmer like the sky. Amethystcloud - Delicate, slender, short-furred, strikingly beautiful, elegant whtie she-cat with purple-gray paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail tip, and ears, pale gray tabby, black, and light brown tabby patches, and pale, knowing, and vibrant blue-purple eyes. A former rogue. Expecting Silverston's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Elders:' Pyrewish - Gruff, old, wirey, hard-muscled, once-pretty, jet black she-cat with patchy fur, a smoky-white underbelly and chest, an aged gray muzzle, and sharp, intense amber eyes that are knowing and calm. Greenstar's mother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Former Members; Ivyfrost - Large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a slight greenish tint to his fur, small white paws, a bit of silver on his nose, tail-tip, and chest, with cold, calm, and frosty green eyes, that seem to emanate pale streams of white fire that chill most cats hearts. Killed by Irisshade in a dream. Tundradust's brother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''RPG Area; Here are the current events going on in BladeClan; *New life growing in the forest. *Other *Rivalty with ShardClan New Life (The little green tree is a tree shoot.) Keypaw and Splashpaw were out on a walk, when Keypaw saw a miniature, green-barked tree. "Splashpaw, what's that?" she said, pointing her tail at the mini-tree. Splashpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Never seen anything like it." he said, licking one of his paws. "Want to go ask Greenstar? He might know." "Or Pyrewish." Splashpaw said, smirking. "She's even older!" Keypaw purred. "Let's go!" she said, and flicked her tail in the direction of camp. .::. As the two apprentices padded into the Elder's Den, Pyrewish looked up at them, scowling. "What'd you want, little ones?" she said, yawning. "We saw a little green tree in the forest and we didn't know what it was. Have you ever seen one?" Splashpaw asked. Pyrewish purred. "You probably are just asking me because I'm old, right?" Keypaw and Splashpaw looked down. She purred again. "I've never seen one."Zexion; The Cloaked Schemer 17:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw got up slowly. "Pyrewish, do you know anyone that would know? Like Greenstar?" he mewed softly. Pyrewish shook her head. "Greenstar never saw one either. I would know, I'm his mother. He would have told me." Keypaw let out a soft groan. "Then we'll never find out." she said, scuffling her paws on the dusty ground. Pyrewish shrugged. "Can't help you there." Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 14:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry with ShardClan Other Bluelight looked at the two kits curled up in her belly. Her mate, Duskblade, and his apprentice, Fangpaw, padded in to see them. She looked up at her mate and purred, "I've named them already. The silver tom is Silverkit, and the brown she-cat is Flowerkit." "They're beautiful, just like you, Bluelight," purred Duskblade. Fangpaw started growing attached to Flowerkit. "Look! She has unusually large fangs like me! I want to mentor her!" he said excitedly. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charmheart purred. "You're kits are beautiful, Bluelight. They'll grow to be fine warriors." Bittersweetkit and Cloudkit scampered over to Bluelight. "Why are they so tiny?" Bittersweetkit mewed, eyes wide. Cloudkit cuffed her over the ear. "'cause they're young, mousebrain!" Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 19:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ----- As Dreamcatcher's tail wafted around her, Allocthonouspaw was transported to BladeClan, her mother, Nebulacloud, falling next to her. Splashfur and Bittersweetsymphony looked up as the two she-cats materialized into the camp. Cloudspots's fur started to bristle. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he growled. Nebulacloud silenced him with a flick of her long tail. "I am Nebulacloud, and this is my daughter, Allocthonouspaw. We are fomerly of the Dark Forest, and are the daughter and granddaughter of Ivyfrost, a former BladeClan warrior. We have the right to be here." Tundradust poked her head out of the nursery. "You're....related to Ivyfrost?" Allocthonouspaw nodded. "Yep!" Tundradust looked pleadingly at Greenstar. "Let them stay?" He sighed. "Fine. Allocthonouspaw, how long have you been an apprentice?" "Around 7 moons. Why?" Greenstar smiled. "Then You can get your warrior name. I named you Allocthonousheart, for your good nature and strong, pure heart." "Allocthonousheart! Allocthonousheart!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG